A new Begining
by sasukegirl1
Summary: Misa just wants to start over, forget all that happened before. When she stumbles into a new and unknown village, she starts to think that everything will work out, no one ever having to find out about her dark past....or so she thinks... R&R! plez!
1. Unknown Village

_**Disclaimer: No i really don't own Naruto!!!! I wish...but i don't...and don't sue!!! seriously! there would be no point to that!!!! Read and enjoy!!!! btw...this is the first EVER fanfic that I have ever posted so please go easy on me!!! **_

**Warnings: there** maybe some "M" rated chapters later...just thought that you would like to know!!! but for right now, you're good to go!!!

Chapter One

She didn't have any idea where she was. Stumbling through the unknown city, she gazed around confused. It was fairly dark now and the people around her where heading for their homes. As they passed, no one seemed to see her, but just kept walking. "Nothing out of the norm…." she thought, as thought of a home she had not seen in several years, began to fill her mind. "Stop that Misa!!" she mentally chided herself. Misa shook her head, trying to rid herself of the pictures flooded her mind. Taking a claming breath, she continued on, no really knowing where to go, that was until her stomach growled, clearly voicing its hunger, she knew that she had to eat soon. As she wondered through the town, she saw a ramen stand. Its smelled too good to pass up. She cheeked her wallet to see if she had any money. Good thing for her she did. She had just enough to buy one or two blows. She sat down on a stool and waited for her food.

Later, as she was looking for somewhere she could sleep, she heard something that made her want to find out what it was about. She edged closer, slowly, and boy in a bright orange jump suit came into view. He had wild blond hair and the clearest blue eyes that she had ever seen. Standing in front of him was a girl wearing a pink outfit with tight black shorts. She had pink hair, or as Misa thought, "bubble gum pink" hair. They were arguing over something and it was so entreating that she didn't notice some sneak up behind her. When she did notice, it was too late. A foot met her head and the last thing she saw where two red eyes looking down at her….then no more.

AN/: **_So...how did you like it?!?!?! I really wanna know!!!! please tell me!!! you know what to do!!! R&R!!!!! PLEZ!!!!!! thanx!!!_**

**_sasukegirl1_**

****


	2. What now?

Chapter 2

The first few things that Misa noticed when she awoke were that, she was warm, laying on what she believed to be a futon, and that there where voices out side. "Sasuke, did you really have to hurt the poor girl?" came a male voice. "Sorry, I didn't recognize her and did what I had to." Another male voice, though it was younger sounding. Misa listened intently to the conversation. But at that moment, the door to her room slid open with the sound of a girl chiding the other two for talking so loud and not only that but right out side the girls room not less. Misa waited for them to leave, and she must have fallen asleep again because when she woke up again, they where gone. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Well, well….looks like sleeping beauty finaly decided to wake up after all. Misa stiffend and turned toward the source of the voice, her eyes widened. There standing against the wall was her said attacker. Before she knew what she was doing, she started to scream the loudest she could manage. There where feet running down the hall and moments later, the door flew open. The girl from the night before came running up and wraped her arms around Misa, effectively siliencing the pricing scream. "shhhhh" wisperd the girl. "It's ok….." turning to someone in the room, she said with anger, "Look what you did Sasuke!!! You sceared her half to death!!! Why where you in here?!?! Get OUT!!! NOW!!!" she bellowed at him and soon the sound of the door closing was the only sound to be heard in the other wise silent room. The girl holding Misa sat back and looked at her. "Its ok now….he left. Are you going to be ok? " she asked, titling her head, looking at Misa with and calm expression on her face. This helped Misa somewhat. She needed the calm of the girl to keep herself together and not cry like a child in her arms. Misa slowly disentangled herself from Sakura's arms. She sighed and looked at the door. She hadn't meant to scream….it was just that Sasuke reminded her of the man that she had been hiding from, the man that had killed all the ones she held dear. The only reason that he hadn't come after her was simply because her mother had hidden her well and the killer wasn't aware of her at all. She was scared because she was positive that the man would come looking for her…just how long that was she didn't know. Misa shook her head. That was over now…..nothing more to worry about, in fact she felt safe here though how, she didn't know.

Later that night, as she was getting ready for bed, she thought about the boy named Sasuke. There was something about him that she understood. It was like they had an unknown connection. Misa looked around her room. It was fairly nice, large and spacious. Smiling at the kindness that her new friends had shown her, she left to brush her teeth. Walking down the hall, she stared at the art work that covered the walls. There were some very nice pieces…She suddenly ran into someone, stumbling back, she looked up to apologize when she realized who it was. Sasuke was standing there looking at her with an intense expression. "S..sorry….I didn't see you…." Misa stuttered, looking down at the floor, her face flushed. Sasuke said nothing at first, he simply stood silent. "We need to talk." He said after some time. Misa looked at him, confused. 'Why does he want to talk with me?' she wondered to herself. Before anyone could say anything, Naruto came around the corner. "Hey, Sasuke, don't be bothering Misa! You already freaked her out earlier, so just leave her alone!" with that, Naruto grabbed Misa's hand, literally dragging her down the hall to her room. "Stay away from him." Naruto said, looking her in the eye to show that he meant it. "Ok.." Misa said while planning something else.

Later that night, after Naruto had left, Misa snuck out of her room, down the way that she had earlier, hoping to run into Sasuke. She made it all the way to the bathroom without seeing him anywhere. She sighed and took care of what she had meant to before running into Sasuke. As she was leaving, however, Sasuke was there, as if he had been waiting for her, knowing that she was looking for him. Without a word, he grabbed her hand, turning down towards his room. Misa wanted to say something, but was unsure what to say. For some reason, her mind was a total blank while her instinct was telling her to say something, if anything. They reached Sasuke's room and pushed her in first. Shutting the door behind him, he turned to look at her. "Ok, Misa. Have some questions to ask you and you're going to answer them whether you want to or not." He sat on his futon. "Ok, first thing, why did you come to kohanoa?" Misa looked at him for a few moments before she answered him. " Because I have no where else to go and the reason for my leaving home, I would like to keep to myself." "Fine. Next is why did you scream the way you did when you saw me this morning?" She swallowed hard. "Well….how do I say this…? Lets just say that you look a lot like the man who killed my family and village. I'm not going to say anything more then that." Sasuke looked at her intensly, as if her were trying to read the emotions behind her well-built mask. "I think I know who killed your family. One question though, did he have the sherinkin?" "Whats that?" Misa had never heard of it before. Sasuke sighed with annoyance but showed her the sherinkin. "….." Misa was un able to speak. It was what the killer had used to immobilize her family, then kill them without a second thought. Sasuke took this as a yes. "So….."Suddenly all the pieces fit. "OH GOD!!!" Sasuke cried softly. He now knew why she had run away and why she was scared of him. He reminded her of Itachi. "What?" Misa asked, both worried and really wanting to leave, for he still frightened her. "Nothing….you can go." That was all that he was going to say. She got up to leave but paused at the door way, looking at Sasuke, unsure what to do. She did the best thing that she could do and went back to her room.


End file.
